Love Love
by StrawBerry TungTung
Summary: Aku tak akan melepasmu karena inilah cinta
1. Chapter 1

**Love Love**

* * *

Maap jika jelek dan sebagainya

**Pair** : Sebastian & Fem! Ciel

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Yang pasti bukan saya

Hepi reading

* * *

Aku tidak akan melepasmu karena inilah cinta

* * *

Namaku Ceciela Phantomhive berasal dari keluarga yang kaya yang memiliki perusahaan Funtom Co. Aku menjalani hidup anak SMA seperti biasa bangun pagi , mandi lalu berangkat ke sekolah

"Ceciela.." Seseorang teriak sambil berlari kearahku

"Ternyata kau Elizabeth" Elizabeth adalah sepupu perempuanku dia , selalu memaksaku untuk memakai sesuatu yang lucu walaupun itu tidak cocok untukku

"Ceciela , tolong temani aku ke kelas 2-A ya, Please" Elizabeth memohon dengan mukanya yang imut itu

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan pergi kesana karena harus mengantar buku ini" ujarku dengan santai sambil membawa buku buku yang ada ditanganku ini

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dan aku berusaha untuk menjalani hidup anak SMA yang normal , sangat bosan jika pagi pagi datang ke sekolah dan belum ada siapa siapa yang ada di kelas. Tak lama setelah aku datang ada yang masuk kekelas. Memliki tubuh yang ramping , berkulit putih mulus tanpa sedikit cacatpun (?) , bermuka imut , berbadan pendek. Dia melihat kearahku , tetapi mengapa dia tidak seperti perempuan lain yang selalu blushing (?) jika melihatku. Sepertinya dia adalah perempuan yang menarik

**Back to Ceciela POV**

Saat aku masuk ke kelas 2-A ada seorang lelaki yang melihatku. Berwajah tampan, bermata merah (?), dan memiliki postur tubuh atletis , pasti dia ikut klub basket (?) itulah yang kupikirkan , tapi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan lelaki itu

"Elizabeth apakah kau masih lama disini?" tanyaku dengan tegas

"Sudah aku kita kembali ke kelas kita. Ayo Ceciela" Dengan cepat dia menarikku ke kelas kembali

**Normal POV**

'Jadi gadis itu bernama Ceciela , menurutku dia pasti kelas 1' Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sebastian

* * *

**_KRIINGGG..._**

Bel istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi dan satu hal yang membuat Ceciela sedikit sedih sekarang adalah dia lupa membawa makan siang dan uang sakunya 'malangnya nasibku' itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ceciela. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah

Tak berapa lama dia duduk di bangku tersebut ada seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk disampingnya

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Tanya lelaki itu. Saat Ceciela melihat muka lelaki itu, ternyata lelaki itu adalah Sebastian yang dilihatnya di kelas 2-A

"Boleh , senpai"ujar Ceciela dengan sangat santai. 'Inikan lelaki yang kutemui di kelas 2-A' Ceciela mengingat saat dia melihat Sebastian di kelas 2-A

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis dari kelas 2-A. Siapa namamu" Sebastian bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"Namaku Ceciela Phantomhive dari kelas 1-A ,Sebastian-senpai" saat Ceciela memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sebastian perutnya berbunyi. Dia merasa sangat malu

"Ceciela, kau lupa bawa makan siangmu kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin, tenang saja aku yang akan bayar" Dengan terpaksa Ceciela hanya mengangguk karena dirinya sangat sedang lapar

* * *

**_Di Kantin_**

Saat dikantin Ceciela hanya disuruh untuk menunggu di meja karena Sebastian yang akan memesankan makanan untuk Ceciela. Saat Sebastian kembali, Ceciela langsung makan. Sebastian yang melihat itu pun tertawa

Seisi kantin langsung melihat kearah Ceciela dan Sebastian , mereka kaget karena dua bintang sekolah bisa duduk bersama di kantin

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sebastian-senpai ?"

"Tidak , hanya saja saat kau sedang makan kau sangat lucu sehingga membuatku tertawa"

"Itu tidak lucu Sebastian-senpai"

"Ceciela , kau bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku dengan tambahan kata senpai. Itu terasa aneh didengar"

"Baiklah Sebastian" 'Bukannya itu makin aneh didengar, karena seorang adik kelas memanggil seorang kakak kelas dengan tidak sopan'

Lalu seorang perempuan datang menghampiri meja tersebut

"Hey wanita murahan. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sebastian-kun ?" ujar perempuan itu dengan muka yang marah

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa" Ceciela masih sempat berkata dengan santai

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau , yang pasti kau itu murahan" ujar perempuan yang dikenal dengan nama Mey-Rin (?)(saya gak tau ini bener atau gak namanya)

"Kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku adalah Ceciela Phantomhive, anak tunggal dari keluarga Phantomhive yang memiliki perusahaan Funtom Co."Ujar Ceciela dengan sombong

"Mey-Rin, sudah cukup. Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan apapun denganmu, kau hanya menganggap diriku kekasihmu padahal itu tak akan pernah terjadi" Bentak Sebastian dengan sangat keras sehingga menjadi pusat dari kantin

* * *

To Be Continued

Ini pertama kalinya bagi saya nulis Fanfic jadi maafkan saya bila ini terlalu jelek , saya juga tidak memaksa kalian untuk menyukai ini

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Love**

* * *

**Pair : Sebastian & Fem! Ciel**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan saya **

Setelah selesai membaca Fanfic ini kemungkinan readers akan terkena muntaber . Jadi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca ini. Hepi Reading

* * *

_"Mey-Rin, sudah cukup. Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan apapun denganmu, kau hanya menganggap diriku kekasihmu padahal itu tak akan pernah terjadi" Bentak Sebastian dengan sangat keras sehingga menjadi pusat dari kantin_

"Tapi Sebastian. Bukankah saat itu kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu ?" Mey-Rin mulai mengatakan hal hal yang tidak masuk akal **(maksud saya akalnya Sebastian)**

"Khayalanmu sudah terlalu tinggi Mey-Rin" Sebastian sudah sangat kesal dengan perbuatan Mey-Rin

"Tapi Sebastian..." Sebelum menyelesaikan kata katanya Mey-Rin segera kabur

"Sebastian , siapa dia tadi?" Sebenarnya dari tadi Ceciela tidak mengenal orang yang bertengkar dengannya. Ceciela tidak pernah senang jika ada yang mencari masalah dengan dirinya. Makanya tadi dia ribut dengan senang hati

"Dia adalah Mey-Rin dari kelas 2-B. Kami berdua adalah teman lama, dia selalu mengejar ngejarku, dan jujur saja aku benci dengan dia. Aku merasa terganggu dengan itu" Sebastian menceritakan tentang Mey-Rin dengan muka yang bisa dibilang sangat kesal

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Ceciela berkata dengan tertunduk

'Mengapa aku mengatakan itu, dan mengapa hatiku berdetak dengan kencang. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta, tapi tidak mungkin aku baru bertemu dan langsung merasakan cinta'

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Sebastian menatap mata Ceciela yang sebiru lautan itu

_**Kringgg...**_

Belum sempat Ceciela menjawab bel sudah berbunyi "Ah.. sudah bel, sebaiknya aku bergegas ke kelas. Sampai jumpa Sebastian" Setelah Ceciela kembali ke kelas, Sebastian juga pergi ke kelasnya namun tidak seperti biasanya, Sebastian tersenyum hanya karena Ceciela

* * *

**Ceciela POV mode ON**

"Jadi ditubuh manusia blaa blaa blaa" Setidaknya itulah yang kudengar saat pelajaran biologi. Aku tidak dapat memfokuskan diriku untuk pelajaran, aku terus memikirkan saat waktu istirahat makan siang tadi. Aku selalu mengingat wajah Sebastian saat tersenyum

"Psst... Ceciela , Ceciela" Elizabeth memanggilku dengan berbisik, mungkin dia berusaha membangunkanku dari waktu melamunku

"Ada apa Elizabeth?" setelah aku menanyakan itu kepada Elizabeth dia menulis di sebuah kertas

**'ada apa denganmu mengapa kau terus melamun, kau memikirkan Sebastian-senpai ya? Tadi aku melihatmu di kantin sedang makan berdua dengan Sebastian-senpai loh' **Mengapa dia bisa melihatku di kantin padahal tadi aku tidak melihat Elizabeth

**'Mengapa kau bisa tau tadi aku bersama dengan Sebastian ?'** Mukaku sedikit _blushing_ karena membahas itu

**'Yang pastinya bisa , aku kan sepupumu. Kau tau tidak, kalau Alois hari ini akan pindah ke sekolah ini'** Elizabeth menulis dengan sangat cepat

**'Tidak, aku tidak tau. Tapi siapa yang memberi taumu, dan mengapa aku tidak diberi tau?' **Setelah Ceciela menulis surat ini, belum sempat diberikan kepada Elizabeth, sudah masuk seseorang berambut pirang **(?)** memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan Ceciela dan memiliki paras yang tampan. Setelah orang itu masuk para gadis di kelas langsung heboh

"Anak anak, ini adalah murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Alois Trancy. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Trancy, keluarga Trancy bekerja sama dengan keluarga Phantomhive. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Amerika lalu kembali lagi ke tempat asalku"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri Sensei menyuruh Alois Trancy duduk di sampingku dan itu membuat para gadis di kelas ku menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh

"Ceciela, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Aku kangen sekali denganmu" Alois berkata dengan lebay dan ternyata sifat dia masih sama dengan yang dulu

"Tapi aku tidak kangen denganmu" Aku berkata dengan tegas

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya"

**_Kringg_**

akhirnya bel pulang. Aku sangat lelah, walaupun aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sensei tadi

Saat aku berjalan kedepan kelas, sepertinya sudah ada yang menungguku. Sesuai dugaanku Sebastian sudah menungguku didepan kelas. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, hatiku terus berdebar debar

"Ceciela.. Mau pulang bersama tidak?" teriak Alois yang membuat kupingku sakit

"Bagaimana ya..." Belum sempat aku menjawab Sebastian sudah menarikku

"Ceciela, ayo aku antar kau pulang" Apa yang harus kulakukan, Aku harus pilih yang mana. Ini benar benar membingungkan

"Siapa kau ? Aku tak pernah melihat Ceciela mempunyai teman seperti kau" Sepertinya Alois sudah mulai marah , Apa yang harus kulakukan

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Dari kelas 2-A. Dan aku adalah pacar Ceciela" Apa , Apa aku tidak salah dengar

Saat aku tersadar dan kembali ke kenyataan lagi, aku segera pergi dari tempat mereka berdua. Aku benar benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa, mereka berdua temanku tapi hanya saja sepertinya aku menyukai Sebastian. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika aku menyakiti hati temanku. Tapi mengapa tadi Sebastian bilang ke Alois kalau aku pacarnya. Memikirkan ini membuatku pusing. Lebih baik aku bersantai di bangku taman itu dulu. Setelah duduk aku pun mulai menutup mataku. Aku merasa lelah sekali.

* * *

Mengapa aku merasa hangat sekali, dan mengapa aku merasa seperti berjalan. Aku pun mulai membuka mataku. Sebastian menggendongku _ala Bridal Style_

"Sebastian" kataku dengan suara yang sangat kecil

"Ternyata kau telah bangun. Maaf tadi aku membuatmu bingung, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung" Setelah dia mengatakan itu dia memasukan aku ke mobilnya

"Tidak apa apa, tadi itu Alois temanku, dia selalu tidak mau kalau aku dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, tapi aku menolaknya"

"Dia memiliki sifat yang egois ya ?" Sebastian mulai penasaran dengan itu?

"Keluargaku dan keluarganya berteman sangat akrab. Kami dari kecil selalu bersama. Aku, Elizabeth dan Alois selalu bersama. Tapi saat itu Elizabeth dan Alois harus keluar negeri, baru baru ini Elizabeth baru kembali, sedangkan Alois baru hari ini sampai kembali" Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara

"Apa kau banyak melupakan masa lalumu? Apa kau merasa ada yang kau tak ingat ?" Mengapa Sebastian bertanya itu kepadaku. Tapi aku juga merasa aneh dengan ingatanku karena aku merasa aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Lalu aku melihat ke arah cincin yang pernah diberi oleh seseorang. Cincin itu sangat indah terukir inisial S

"Cincin yang sangat bagus. Kau mendapatkan itu dimana?" Apakah aku harus memberi tau dia, tapi aku juga tidak ingat ini diberi siapa

"Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat cincin ini diberikan oleh siapa, tapi orang itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Sebernarnya dulu aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkan amnesia, dan mungkin aku melupakan orang yang sangat berharga itu karena amnesia" Aku berkata dengan tertunduk sambil melihat cincin yang kumiliki

"Kurasa dia benar benar berharga bagimu. Kalau begitu simpan cincin itu bila itu benar benar berharga bagimu, jangan sampai kau kehilangan barang dari orang yang kau sayang itu. Dan jangan biarkan orang yang berharga itu sedih karena kehilanganmu" Sebastian tersenyum pahit, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari kata katanya itu karena seperti dia yang telah memberikan cincin itu kepada ku

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tanyaku dengan segan segan

**To Be Continued**

**Ano... maaf di chapter ini sangat jelek dan bila readers ingin mengkomentari saya , silahkan saja , asal tidak menyakiti hati saya #Digeplak**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Love**

* * *

**Pair : Sebastian & Fem! Ciel**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan saya**

Setelah selesai membaca Fanfic ini kemungkinan readers akan terkena muntaber . Jadi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca ini

Fanfic buatan saya rata rata OOC jadi awas muntaber . Hepi reading

* * *

_"Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku dengan segan segan_

"Bertanya apa?" masih dengan senyumnya dia berkata seperti itu

"ah..." Belum sempat aku bertanya dia sudah memotong perkataanku "Ini benar rumahmu kan? Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya apa benar orang tuamu telah meninggal karena kecelakaan yang membuatmu amnesia?" aku merasa sebal karena perkataanku dipotong tapi mengapa dia bisa mengetahui hal tersebut "ah , ya. Mengapa kau bisa mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku. Apa mau berkunjung sebentar?"

"Ya aku mau berkunjung" Sepertinya dia ingin menemui seseorang dirumahku

"Kalau begitu, Silahkan masuk" Aku membukakan pintu utama yang besar untuk masuk rumahku

"Ah... Ceciela kau sudah pulang" Ah ya ini adalah kakakku lebih tepatnya saudara kembarku dia hanya lebih tua beberapa menit. Kami hanya berbeda kelamin , rambut tetapi sifat kami mirip. Nama kakakku adalah Ciel Phantomhive, dia yang mengatur perusahaan Funtom Co. Karena orang tuaku telah meninggal dia yang mengurus semua kebutuhan sekolah dan rumah

"Ciel aku membawakan tamu. Namanya adalah" Sebelum aku sempat memberi taukan nama Sebastian Ciel sudah berbicara kepada Sebastian

"Sebastian , lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabarmu dan bagaimana perusahaan Michaelis, kudengar orang tuamu meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat ya? " Mengapa Ciel mengenal Sebastian, semua ini mulai tak masuk akal

Aku mulai masuk ke duniaku sendiri. Aku tidak mendengar lagi mereka berbicara apa, aku hanya ingin menyendiri sekarang. Aku berjalan kekamarku. Setelah ganti baju, aku turun karena dipanggil

"Ceciela, kau pasti bingung mengapa aku mengenal Sebastian kan ?" Mengapa Ciel bisa tau itu

"Iya. Ciel apa yang terjadi sebelum aku terkena amnesia ini ?" Aku mulai bertanya seakan aku meminta penjelasan yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi

"Sebenarnya..." Sebelum selesai mengatakan itu Elizabeth dan Alois datang

"Ciel..." teriak Elizabeth sambil berlari lalu memeluk Ciel

"Ck..." Aku mendesah kesal 'mengapa mereka berdua datang disaat aku bisa mengetahui masa laluku. Mengganggu saja'

"Cih.. kau lagi brengsek, mengapa kau disini ?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentakan Alois untuk Sebastian

"Memangnya salah kalau aku pergi untuk mengunjungi rumah Ceciela ?"

"Salah besar, karena Ceciela adalah milikku" kurasa Alois sudah terlalu percaya dengan dirinya sendiri

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua, Alois aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku adalah milikmu, dan Sebastian jangan kau menyahut ejekan dari Alois" aku mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja aku merasakan aura hitam disekeliling mereka

* * *

"Apakah kalian mau makan malam disini ?" tanyaku kali ini dengan nada lembut selembut lembutnya

"Tentu saja" jawab Alois dan Elizabeth dengan semangat

"Tidak , aku ingin segera pulang. Oh ya bolehkah aku minta nomor teleponmu?" Sebastian meminta nomor teleponku dengan tersenyum

**DEG...**

Ada apa denganku. Mengapa hatiku jadi berdebar debar

"Ah.. ya tentu saja" Aku menuliskan nomor teleponku lalu kuberikan kepada Sebastian

"Terima Kasih" dia mengucapkan itu dengan tersenyum lagi

**BLUSH...**

Ah... aku merasakan mukaku panas

Lalu Sebastian meninggalkan rumahku

"Nee.. Ceciela mengapa mukamu merah" Elizabeth mengapa kau mengatakan itu, semuanya jadi melihat kearahku

"Ahh... T-ti-tidak k-k-kok. M-m-mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja" Mengapa aku berbicara dengan terbata bata.

"Ah, benar mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ya sudahlah ayo kita makan" Mereka pun pergi ke ruang makan tapi aku masih melamunkan senyum Sebastian yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan 'Ah aku memikirkan apa. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan dia, karena pasti dia menyukai gadis yang lebih cantik dariku'

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sebastian telah sampai dirumahnya. Dia terus terus tersenyum

"Ceciela, ternyata engkau tidak berubah sama sekali. Kau masih imut dan tegas seperti yang dulu"

* * *

**Di kediaman Ceciela**

"Ahh. Aku bosan sekali" Ceciela selalu mengeluh saat bosan

'PIIIP' tiba tiba suara ponsel Ceciela berbunyi

**To : Ceciela_Phantomhive**

**From : Sebastian_Michaelis**

**Subject : -**

**Hei, kau sedang apa ? Aku rasa kau pasti bosan sekarang**

Setelah membaca itu Ceciela dengan cepat membalas SMS dari Sebastian tersebut

**From : Ceciela_Phantomhive**

**To : Sebastian_Michaelis**

**Subject : Re - **

**Kau tau saja. Aku sangat sangat bosan, tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan, apalagi aku sedang memikirkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Ciel tadi. Tentang ingatan masa laluku. Dan aku juga penasaran mengapa Ciel ingin menceritakan itu disaat sedang ada kau**

Ceciela terpikirkan hal itu untuk ditanyakan kepada Sebastian 'Siapa tau Sebastian mengetaui sesuatu' setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ceciela

**To : Ceciela_Phantomhive**

**From : Sebastian_Michaelis**

**Subject : -**

**Suatu saat pasti kau mengingatnya. Aku tidak akan memberi taumu sampai kau tau sendiri kebenaran tentang masa lalumu. Jangan marah ataupun kesal padaku, karena kau harus mengingatnya sendiri, tapi aku akan membantumu sedikit demi sedikit**

Ceciela sedikit marah soal hal itu. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir 'Pasti Sebastian tau sesuatu tapi dia menyembunyikannya kepada Ceciela

**From : Ceciela_Phantomhive**

**To : Sebastian_Michaelis**

**Subject : -**

**Ya sudah, aku tidak marah. Dan aku mau tidur, setidaknya kau membuatku tidak merasa bosan. Selamat malam dan jangan balas SMS ini lagi**

Ceciela meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bibirnya dan berkata "Aku benar benar ingin tau apa yang telah terjadi. Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku. Jika Sebastian mengetahui sesuatu mungkin dia pernah bertemu denganku dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi'' Setelah berbicara seperti itu Ceciela memilih untuk tidur

* * *

**SKIP TIME (ini liburan musim panas)**

**Ceciela POV**

"Ceciela, liburan kali ini kau ada rencana apa ? Mau pergi ke pantai tidak? Ada Alois , Elizabeth , dan Sebastian. Berangkat siang ini ya"

"Iya , Ciel, Kalau begitu aku membereskan baju dulu" Aku kembali kekamarku dan memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk musim panas dan yang pasti aku memilih bikini yang cocok untuk dipantai

Akhirnya aku menemukan bikini yang cocok. Bikini yang memiliki warna pink 'Mungkin aku akan cocok dengan ini'

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi ke pantai

**'TIIN TIIN' **

"Ceciela ayo kita berangkat" Teriak Elizabeth

ah ya aku lupa kalau kita hanya akan menggunakan satu mobil

Aku pun segera turun ke bawah dan memasukan barang bawaan ku dan barang bawaan Ciel ke mobil dan kami pun segera berangkat

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf kali ini OOC banget dan ditambah lagi alur nya kecepetan , saya sengaja buat ini fanfic gak ada Sebastian POV nya biarin readers semua pada penasaran ^^**

**Tolong Reviewnya ya**


End file.
